Wireless computing technologies provide untethered access to the Internet and other networks. One of the most critical technologies for wireless networking (or Wi-Fi) is the IEEE 802.11 family of protocols promulgated by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers. Currently, the protocols are widely adopted in wireless devices such as laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, and network appliances.
One problem with mobile stations connected to a wireless network is the complexity of moving from a first access point to a second access point within the same wireless network. Once leaving the range of the first access point, the mobile station typically starts the connection process all over again by listening for beacon frames and requesting a new connection. Problematically, users of highly mobile devices such as smart cell phones may experience poor service due to constant reconnections while in motion.
Another problem with these wireless networks is the lack of network control over stations provided natively by wireless standards such as IEEE 802.11. More specifically, IEEE 802.11 allows a station the freedom to choose among available BSSIDs (Basic Service Set Identifiers) according to desired services. Unfortunately, unruly stations can connect to a BSSID and cause a burden or security threat to the wireless network. Conventional networks are helpless in monitoring and controlling particular stations under these standards.
Still another problem raised by multiple different stations on a wireless network is the varying services needed by different stations or users. Because state of the art access points utilize a single BSSID for all connected stations, they are unable to discriminate BSSID-based services.
What is needed is a robust technique to optimize a wireless network by providing a hybrid of virtual cell, native cell and virtual port service modes on a per-station basis.